This invention relates to devices for decorative processing of hard materials, and it can be used in arrangement of facades, monuments, and interior decorations.
There is known a device for application of a grayscale image on a flat surface of the polished item described in a patent No. 2121444 of the Russian Federation issued on Nov. 10, 1998, Int.Cl. B44B3/00, consisting of a computer with a unit of preparation and information input, an actuator comprising an impact tool with a vertical drive connected via the control unit with a vertical drive to the computer, horizontal drives of the actuator in the coordinates X and Y linked to the vertical drive and connected to the computer via the electronic control devices, and a clamp device with a work piece; and also a electrodynamic vertical drive of the impact tool was used as a vertical drive, which includes a coil wound on the side surface of the dielectric cylinder actuator, which is movable relative to its housing, and on the free end of which there is a rigidly fixed holder of the impact tool that is attached to the housing of the actuator with the elastic suspensions; additionally, the parameter controller device of the vertical motion of the impact tool is placed into the feedback circuit and the control unit of the electrodynamic vertical drive of the impact tool, and an impact point coordinate sensor is mechanically connected with a horizontal drive device of the actuator in the X coordinate.
The disadvantage of the aforementioned device is that elastic suspensions, made of rubber according to the description, have small radial and axial stiffness. This causes the distortion in the radial direction of the coil wound on the side surface of the dielectric cylinder actuator, which is movable relative to its housing, with a holder of the impact tool rigidly fixed on the free end, which is a working stroke in the moment of the axial movement. As the coil wound on the side surface of the dielectric cylinder actuator, which is movable relative to its housing, with a holder of the impact tool rigidly fixed on the free end is placed in the magnetic gap between a permanent magnet and a core with a pivot, a distortion in the radial direction will cause grinding or even mechanism jamming, which makes impossible to perform a high quality engraving.
The most similar to the present invention is an actuator of engraving machine described in a utility model No. 90379 of the Russian Federation issued on Mar. 10, 2010, Int.Cl.B44B 3/00, consisting of a housing, a cylindrical magnet, a core with a pivot, a dielectric cylinder, an electric coil, an impact tool; a cylindrical magnet and a core pivot are installed between an upper and lower covers, the last of which is attached of the housing, opposite to the core pivot; a ring-type magnetic circuit is installed between a cylindrical magnet and the lower cover, an electric coil is placed on the cylindrical frame made of bronze, a core shank is installed in the opening of the frame with a possibility of the axial movement of the frame towards a core; a dielectric cylinder is pressed in the lower part of the coil frame, and two semi-circular longitudinal grooves are made on the outer surface of the dielectric cylinder, and a rod shank is screwed firmly in the lower part of the dielectric cylinder in its collar, and a lower part of the rod is made in the form of plunger mounted in the bronze guide bush and centering by the outer surface a supporting housing rod attached to the last one, an axle beam of the machine and a beam clamping, an impact tool is firmly attached to the lower part of the a rod plunger, a replaceable bush of the impact tool amplitude limitation is installed in the opening of the housing pivot.
The actuator, in which an electronic coil is connected to the controller, is managed by the processor. A needle made of hard alloy BK8 B is used as an impact tool. A needle made of hard alloy BK15 is used as an impact tool.
The common essential feature is an actuator of the engraving machine comprising an engraving head with a ring-type magnet in the housing, a ring-type magnetic circuit of the washer, a core with a pivot, an electric coil connected to the control system, and an impact tool.
The disadvantage is the centering carried out by the plunger sliding in the bush opening, but the electric coil is installed at a distance, which is three times greater than the conjugation length with a plunger bush that causes jamming in case of distortions, as well as friction and wear of the electric coil frame or on the shank, or on the walls of the magnetic circuit opening, which reduces the engraving accuracy, reliability and durability of the work, and despite the installation of the protective inelastic membranes an abrasive can penetrate through the cracks on the friction surface.